bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Animedream
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vandenreich Leader page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:43, July 14, 2012 Edits Please stop trying to say that The Vandenreich Leader ordered Kirge to use the Jail to stop Ichigo from reaching Soul Society. This is not what was said. What was said was that the Vandenreich Leader gave Kirge the letter J. Kirge then calls himself Kirge Opie of the Jail. Nowhere in there does it say the Vandenreich Leader ordered Kirge to use that ability.-- References Hi there, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. I just wanted to bring to your attention that when you add a reference to something, you need to include the page numbers, not just the chapter. I've added this to your edits as well as slightly tidied them up. Please remember to do this in future, thanks and welcome to the Bleach Wiki. 11:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring If your edit was undone, do NOT put it back into the page. This is known as edit warring and is a bannable offense. Instead, try to find out why your edit was wrong. In your case, the offical, confirmed name of the power is Fullbring, not Fullbringer. Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :You are edit warring again!! When your edit is undone you ask why you do not continue to add it back, this is not productive!! Please desist!! Fullbring The name of the ability is Fullbring. Ichigo did not have a Fullbringer, he had a Fullbring. Fullbringer is the term for someone who can use Fullbring.-- Bolding of Shikai/Bankai Hi Animedream. I noticed that you have been bolding the words Shikai and Bankai on a lot of pages recently. Could you please not do this. The words Shikai and Bankai are used far too often to be emphasized so much. Thank you, 10:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Multiple edits to single page Hi Animedream. I have noticed that you have made 45 or so edits to the Conspiracy Revealed: End Game page between the 15th and 18th of June, including about 20 in the last 24 hours. This is a bit of a problem for us as saving in between every single change in this fashion seriously clogs up the history of the page (as well as to some extent as well) and it makes it harder and more time consuming for other people to check the changes to the page and undo any edits if they feel something's wrong. In future, could you please aggregate a batch of changes in to a single edit rather than saving your progress immediately only to edit it again a few minutes later. It might help to copy the page in to a word processor and use that to save your work in between edits. Thank you, 10:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again. I would like to thank you for your ongoing efforts to improve the wiki. However, I have to remind you about the previous message regarding multiple edits to a single page. I note that you have continued your pattern of regularly making 3 - 4 edits to a single page within a very short timeframe. In addition to this, twice in the last day you have made 7 - 9 edits to a page in close proximity to each other. This is still in excess of what is actually needed to do that work. As I said before, please save up your edits to a page rather than making large numbers of small edits like that. It is frowned upon as it clutters the page's history and makes it look like you are only trying to inflate your edit count. Please go through the entire page before publishing your work and make use of the preview button to ensure your edits have had the desired effect so you do not need to re-edit the page. Also, further to the above post about bolding Shikai and Bankai, I have undone a recurrence of it. Please do not bold those words again. Thank you for your time and ongoing contributions to improving the wiki. 11:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, this is your third warning on this subject, yet you continue to engage in the same behaviour, with 15+ edits to the Yylfordt Granz page today. There is a preview button for a reason (located directly to the right of the publish button), please use it to check that your edit had the desired effect. You have been given plenty of leeway on this but have continued as you were and have not responded to any messages to you. There will not be a further warning from me, instead a temporary blocking of this account will be made if this does not stop. 10:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! The reason I am asking you to familiarize yourself with this blog is you clearly want to help but you are going about it the incorrect way!! You do not need to reword things that are already grammatically correct!! Please read that blog to find out where the Wiki actually needs help!! Thank you!! Blocked Since the last warning was issued you have made 7 edits in less that 24 hours to the Aizen page. While this is certainly a reduction in the edit fluffing you have been doing, it is still excessive. The preview button is your friend, as is using a word processor to save your work in between edits as I mentioned above. I am sorry that it has come to this as you do seem to want to genuinely help the Wiki, but you must heed warnings from admins and committee members. In light of your continued edit fluffing and lack of responses to the messages that have been left to you above, you have been blocked from editing this Wiki's articles for a period of one week. If you choose to continue the same behaviour after the block expires, any blocks will be longer, so please heed the above messages. 22:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Edits You have already been warned about editing the same page multiple times. Then there is the new issue of adding generic information to individual character pages. This is the only warning you will be recieving, if you continue to engage in these types of edits you will be blocked for far longer then simply a week.-- Block again As per the above warnings, edit fluffing is not tolerated. The reasons have already been explained to you, as has the fact that bans get longer for repeat offenders. However, you have continued to edit fluff even after your two previous blockings by myself and Arrancar109. The consequence of your ongoing actions is another ban of 1 month. In addition to the edit fluffing, there is no need to change redirects to full links using the pipe trick (or vice-versa). They both work fine and it is needless to change either. Also the gifs are on the individual technique pages rather than the character pages on purpose and should not be put back on the character pages. 12:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Notice Stop Right stop now, you need to start learning how we do things here!! Stop undoing edits made by the team and using multiple edits for things that require only one!! the Preview button is there for a reason, you can even click on new links in the Preview!! Now I am taking care of techniques without pages so leave it!! Any further action no warning will be given!! Stop it You are not making the Technique pages even remotely in the correct format!! I am doing them, you are simply copying and pasting which is something we do not do here!! Stop it!!